ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 (Creation Voltion)
Episode 6 is a translate (The Nemesis Returns) time of the Ben 10: Creation Voltion. Overlord is a robot to stop the Bellwood. Hypnosis Ben drives a car. "What is that?" Gwen said. Although Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented but charged into any shapeshifting because Clockwork. "We have captured one Earth specimen in a very advanced method." Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented as a Clockwork's voice. "Me?" Ben said, but to drives is cannot enable. Swip! Swip! Swip! But that because to stop drives, Gwen looks. "Gwen, look!" Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented what is it, but giant form. "Ow!" Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. "Gwen, we tries to stop anyways. When the Overlord is a glowed yellow. "Gwen!" Ben yelled. Even the Overlord, and smashed into a contained airbags. "I'm trying to stop them!" That because Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented again. "It still alonger." Ben said. The three explosion the car. But Gwen is a pink mana shield, disappears. "Oh no." Gwen said. "Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX that because to tries cannot is Time Ray!" Ben said. "No, that because to stop Ben." Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. "Look out!" Overlord shot a blue beam at the Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX in a arm, but breaks the arm, is shock it, is falling down, it is shut down. "Oh no, Perodua Viva ELITE!" Gwen cried. "I'm trying!" Ben said, and but scans the Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX that captured Clockwork, is DNA sample of unknown species. "The trying to DNA consample." Evenmatrix said. "Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX, that password 1-1-1-2-2-3 did not worked." Ben said. "DNA it is not completed." Evenmatrix evolved into Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent. "Mmm..." Ben said. "Come on, cut off!" Gwen screamed. Ben looks the Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent is a Recharge Mode. "Okay. Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent. Ultimatrix Abort Reset Code 10." Ben said. "The abort sequence completed. Clockwork a new alien." Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent. Ben slapped into a Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent, after sequence for Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX into a shut on, healled him. "Hey, it works!" Ben said. "Now you cannot still Overlord." "I am, Overlord." Overlord said in a robot. "Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent, a new Omnitrix secret new machines." Ben said. "Viva, let me tell you something!" Gwen said. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX charged shapeshifting. "Chromastone!" Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented and voice by that Chromastone's voice. "Advented." Ben said. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented and merge with Ben into a voice. "Wow, what suppose to happen now?" Ben said, but holding the Ultimatrix's symbol. "It works!" Gwen worked. When is flew down, but Vilcubra appears. "I am you anymore now!" Vilcubra said, is absorbed with Overlord's powers, and killing him. "Gwen!" Ben said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. When Gwen is a into arm, but breaks the arm to small. "Oh man!" Ben said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. Meanwhile... "Ow!" Gwen said. "You cannot to syayled." Nurse said. "So...apparently I'm more massive than the Massive." Ben said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. "A lot of people are going to get hurt and I can't stop it. What happens when the best you can do just isn't enough." Gwen said, but breaks the arm. "Car is missing." Ben said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. "Ben, use Jetray. We can Car is destroyed. "Yeah, whatever." Ben said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. Ben transformed. "Jetray!" Jetray said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. When Jetray flew at the legs from Gwen's arm to breaks the arm. "Ow!" Gwen said. "Whoa! That's because everything!" Jetray said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. That's flew down, but Jetray transformed. "Technoshock!" Technoshock said as a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice. "Ow!" Gwen said. Continued later... Silhouette only by Pokemon *Groudon (silhouette) *Kyogre (silhouette) *Deoxys (silhouette) Ben's Alien used by that voice of Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX's voice *Jetray (x2) *Technoshock *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt EX *Ghostfreak *Heatblast Ben's Alien used by that cannot voice *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (defeated by Vilcubra) *NRG (defeated by Vilcubra) *Echo Echo (defeated by Vilcubra) *Ultimate Echo Echo (defeated by Vilcubra, where is because accidently by Gwen's Mana whip) *Eatle (defeated by Vilcubra) *Humungousaur (defeated by Vilcubra) *Ultimate Humungousaur EX (defeated by Vilcubra) *XLR8 (defeated by Vilcubra) *Diamondhead (defeated by Vilcubra) *Clockwork (a new alien, but defeated by Vilcubra) *Way Big (defeated by Vilcubra) *Grey Matter (defeated by Vilcubra) Trivia *According as Ben attacks Vilcubra is used alien at defeat: #Ultimate Big Chill (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #NRG (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Echo Echo (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Ultimate Echo Echo (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Eatle (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Humungousaur (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Ultimate Humungousaur EX (voice of the Yuri Lowenthal) #XLR8 (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Diamondhead (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Clockwork #Way Big (voice of the Dee Bradley Baker) #Grey Matter *That Ben defeated by Vilcubra, and won. *He because appearing of Ben voice by Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX. *Ben is a voice at a robot mechanical suit of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX. *When Gwen fully restored by Ben's Robot Mechanical Suit of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX, but because defeated by Vilcubra easily. *Although Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX that Robot Mechanical Suit is Ben on Vilcubra destroyed, he shapeshifting into Goop, but regenerated. *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX first appeared in a crossover of Ben 10, Dragon Ball, Naruto: Heroes United the Heroes United Timeline. *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX first appearance in the crossover as Generator Rex animation, from Heroes United Timeline.